


[traduzione] Lettera per Babbo Natale

by Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Maledetto Natale, maledetto Babbo Natale e maledetto spirito natalizio![traduzione dallo spagnolo di Carta para Santa Claus di Hessefan]
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[traduzione] Lettera per Babbo Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carta para Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275696) by [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan). 



Maledetto Natale, maledetto Babbo Natale e maledetto spirito natalizio!

Dannazione al lavoro! Perché era lì? Ah, si! Certo, perché quando il suo capo gli aveva chiesto se poteva lavorare la notte della Vigilia, aveva risposto di sì. E perché aveva detto di sì? Perché non voleva passare un altro Natale ricordando che non aveva partner e che non ne avrebbe mai avuto uno, gay e timido. Sebbene il problema fosse la sua timidezza, non il resto.

Che non aveva un fottuto segno sulla fronte che diceva: "Mi piacciono gli uomini. Esclusivamente.”

Ancora più rilevante, perché aveva accettato il lavoro come security guard? ... giusto, a causa di quello stupido orgoglio giapponese. Era un Kido, ma non intendeva vivere a spese della fondazione.

Era così dispiaciuto, al momento; poiché sicuramente gli altri suoi fratelli erano tutti riuniti nella villa per brindare.

Ciò che lo confortava era sapere che almeno il mese successivo il suo stipendio sarebbe raddoppiato per aver lavorato durante un festivo.

E cos'era? Solo un’altra data sul calendario, il cui valore dipendeva solo dal simbolismo che uno vi assegnava.

Guardò l'orologio. Ore 23:32. Sospirò, prese la sua torcia e partì per il tour di routine di quell'enorme laboratorio. A metà strada, alcuni rumori lo misero in allerta. Senza dubbio il ladro in questione aveva fallito il corso di stealth.

"Ho una torcia e non esiterò ad usarla,” minacciò Seiya.

"No, per favore, non illuminarmi o mi sciolgo," scherzò l'intruso nell'oscurità.

“Shiryu?” Chiese quando l'altro fece qualche passo avanti “Shiryu!"

"Che ci fai qui? È quasi Natale!”

"Solo... non volevo che festeggiassi da solo,” sollevò la mano, facendo notare a Seiya il piccolo cestino che stava trasportando. "Puoi aiutarmi a preparare tutto? Manca poco a mezzanotte.”

"Potrebbero licenziarmi per questo, sai?" Rimproverò, ma senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso per la gioia che l’altro fosse lì, in quel momento.

"È Natale,” si giustificò Shiryu, "Quale essere umano sarebbe così crudele da buttarti fuori a Natale?"

"No, ma possono aspettare il ventisei per farlo", scherzò Seiya, dirigendosi verso una delle stanze, piena di macchinari così costosi che una sarebbe stata sufficiente a mandare in rovina il vecchio Kido.

"Bel posto."

"È solo che non ci sono telecamere qui, o almeno, non funzionano,” spiegò, "Non dirlo ai ladri, per favore."

“Vacci piano, non frequento quel tipo di persone."

Si sistemarono per una semplice cena - in realtà erano solo dolci visto che, data l’ora, Shiryu dava per scontato che Seiya avesse già cenato. E Shiryu lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere quanto i dolci lo avrebbero reso felice.

Seiya iniziò a mangiare senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere. Da parte sua, il maggiore cercava di raccogliere il coraggio necessario per spiegare le vere ragioni della sua visita.

"Vuoi?"

"Grazie", tese il calice, che Shiryu gli riempì delicatamente.

"Che ore sono?"

“Sarà mezzanotte meno venti", rispose Seiya, notando che l’amico era vestito in modo molto elegante.

D’altra parte Shiryu era sempre stato attento al proprio abbigliamento, quindi Seiya non si soffermò troppo a lungo sul pensiero.

"A cosa stai pensando?"

“Niente...," poi si corresse, “Pensavo che detesto il Natale".

“Sì? Non pensavo…"

"Voglio dire,” interruppe, dando un altro morso al torrone. “Prima lo detestavo. Quindi, grazie per essere venuto.”

“Prego," gli fece un sorriso molto strano, "Davvero non ti piace più il Natale?"

“Per niente,” scosse il capo con foga, "È una data che esiste solo per far riempire le tasche ai commercianti, e in questo caso per la religione cattolica simboleggia la nascita di una persona che non ha nulla a che fare con me... che però rispetto, eh,” concluse.

L’espressione di Shiryu si fece abbattuta. Non gli piaceva quel cambiamento nei confronti del Natale da parte del più allegro del Kido. Quest’amarezza non poteva essere sincera: di certo voleva davvero festeggiarlo come fanno molte persone, in compagnia di una persona speciale.

Il Natale, nel presente, gli era servito per ricordargli che era solo.

"Che tristezza."

“Perché?” Seiya si difese, “Non è forse così? Cos'è il Natale per te?”

"In questo caso, una scusa."

“Una scusa?"

“Per stare con i propri cari.”

"Ma ci sono altri giorni dell'anno per quello,” alzò le sopracciglia in un’espressione di vittoria. Non aveva mai battuto l'eloquente Drago in una discussione prima.

“È vero, ma... Per me il Natale ci costringe a fare qualcosa che non facciamo gli altri giorni, anche se dovrebbe essere così. O forse dici ogni giorno ai tuoi cari che li ami? No, aspetti sempre che una situazione estrema ti spinga a farlo,” fece una breve pausa, misurando con cura le proprie parole, “Non so come sia per ogni persona, certamente non tutti hanno qualcuno con cui trascorrere questi giorni, e forse molti avranno brutti ricordi. Ma nel mio caso è un giorno molto speciale. È l'unica data dell'anno in cui siamo tutti... ” terminò con gli occhi scintillanti, “Hyoga torna dalla Siberia, Ikki appare come per magia, il viso di Shun è pieno di gioia... La gente è più animata, più bendisposta, più gentile. Il dono non è altro che un gesto, sì ... Ma è uno dei tanti modi per esprimere stima o affetto per qualcuno,” lo guardò, trattenendo il respiro, “Sono con te come dovrebbe essere ogni giorno dell'anno, ma la verità è che non è così... Ikki torna solo in questo periodo, e anche Hyoga non si presenta se non è dicembre. Questo è l'umano, figlio dei rigori?”

Seiya era senza parole, aveva chiuso la bocca. Non sapeva perché, ma all'improvviso si sentì un bastardo pieno di risentimento. Distolse lo sguardo, ricordandosi all'improvviso dell’ora; mancavano tredici minuti alla mezzanotte.

"Ed è anche per questo che sono qui", concluse Shiryu.

“Ok… devo preoccuparmi?”

Il drago scoppiò a ridere, per poi spiegarsi, ”So che ti piace il Natale, Seiya... Ecco perché non volevo lasciarti sola stasera."

"Grazie." Il suo cuore batteva in modo allarmante.

"C'è un altro motivo, però," ammise con una risatina nervosa.

“Sì? Quale?”

“Be’... ho letto la tua lettera," chiuse gli occhi, alzando le sopracciglia per un istante, "Mi dispiace, lo so che non avrei dovuto,” ammise, “Ma d'altra parte, sei un po’ cresciuto per scrivere lettere a Babbo Natale."

“E quindi? Mi piaceva, mi emozionavo, quando ero un bambino ho creduto in lui... e dopo che tu, l'anno scorso, mi hai raccontato la vera storia di Babbo Natale, ancora di più, perché esisteva! E per me c'è ancora qualcuno Là fuori che incontra i regali di Natale.”

“Sì, certo, esisteva.”

"Tuttavia, non capisco…"

O forse il Drago era apparso con una Harley alla porta del laboratorio? Impossibile. Era solito fare quelle lettere sciocche chiedendo regali, in alcuni casi incoerenti, e altri moderatamente coerenti. Era tradizione nella famiglia Kido, in quel modo tutti sapevano che potevano darsi l'un l'altro. Certo, da quando erano cresciuti, avevano smesso di farlo, tranne Seiya... era ancora un ragazzino nel cuore.

"Non intendo la lettera che hai lasciato sull'albero."

Gli occhi di Seiya si spalancarono al massimo. 

Shiryu abbassò lo sguardo, e prima che l’altro lo rimproverasse per l'ovvio, si difese: "Non pensare che stessi frugando fra le tue cose... ma ha attirato la mia attenzione,” ammise, pur sapendo che non era una valida giustificazione.

"Quella lettera a Babbo Natale è personale!"

"Sì, come se un giorno sarebbe arrivato,” lo prese in giro, provocando la furia del minore... e non era quello il suo scopo.

"Non è per quello!"

"E perché scrivi una lettera a un mittente che non esiste?"

"Mi piace scrivere!" Il ragazzo lo interruppe, alzandosi in piedi.

"Scrivi su un diaro allora!"

"Non ti deve interessare quello che faccio!" agitò un dito in faccia a Shiryu, “Ho una ragione più che logica!”

"Vediamo! E qual è?" Anche Shiryu si alzò e poi incrociò le braccia.

Il rumore assordante dei fuochi d'artificio interruppe la risposta di Pegasus. Entrambi notarono il dettaglio, e Shiryu non era andato lì per discutere con Seiya. No. Ecco perché lo prese per un braccio, tirandolo forte.

Seiya si bloccò quando la bocca del suo amico catturò la sua. Per Zeus, come baciava bene! Si aggrappò al suo collo, lasciando che l’altro invadesse la sua bocca. Una volta separati, riuscì a formulare una frase coerente: "Buon Natale, Seiya."

"Buon Natale, Shiryu,” rispose, allontanandosi a poco a poco e poi dandogli le spalle.

"Hai paura di me?"

"No, ma la prossima volta avvertimi prima," chiese il più giovane con una piccola risata.

"Sono venuto per darti il tuo dono", Shiryu considerò bene le proprie parole, “Non so se è quello che vuoi davvero, ma... Mi è piaciuta l'idea di... darti la possibilità di scegliere se lo vuoi o no.”

Seiya sorrise e volse lo sguardo verso il pavimento.

"Sei un idiota, Shiryu... non hai capito la lettera?"

“Sì, hai chiesto a Babbo Natale un bacio... Che qualcuno a Natale…"

"No", negò, imbarazzato dalla confessione. 

Shiryu decise che la cosa migliore fosse citare: "Caro Babbo Natale, so che ti chiedo sempre molte cose, ma quest'anno, così come il precedente e gli altri a venire - o qualcosa del genere, non ricordava con precisione - dammi la possibilità di trascorrere questo Natale insieme alla persona più gentile, più attenta che esista sulla terra. Oh, e che sappia amarmi e apprezzarmi per come sono, con i miei difetti e le mie virtù. Mi accontenterei di un solo bacio, non chiedo molto.”

"Amare e apprezzare sono sinonimi, Seiya."

“Be’, professore, non ho studiato," si offese, "Il punto è che... Come facevi a sapere che io… uomini...?" Lasciò fluttuare le parole nell'aria.

“Ce l’hai scritto in faccia, e non per niente passi il tempo online "leggendo" porno gay. Inoltre, nella lettera dello scorso anno hai detto: Che Shiryu mi ami e mi apprezzi con i miei difetti e virtù,” poi confessò, “Se non fosse stato per i sinonimi, non avrei collegato le due cose.”

"E ti ci è voluto un anno, dannazione!” Lo rimproverò Seiya. Tutto quel tempo perso…

“Be’… non ero sicuro al cento per cento che ti riferissi a me,” non voleva fare come colui che si butta in piscina senza guardare, per poi scoprire che non c’è acqua, “Mi ha anche aiutato ad assimilare l’idea."

"Quale idea? Che ti piacciono gli uomini?”

“No, Seiya... non mi piacciono gli uomini," chiarì, disarmando il minore, "Mi piaci, ti amo e ti apprezzo", scherzò, guadagnandosi un colpo dall'altro, "Mi dispiace essere stato ridondante,” e un altro colpo, più forte rispetto al precedente.

"E ci sei arrivato?"

"L'anno scorso ho pensato che intendevi dire che…," non sapeva come esprimerlo, "So di essere stato un po’ distante nei tuoi confronti, da quando abbiamo sconfitto Ade."

“Sì," c'era un certo rimprovero nel suo tono.

"Ma è perché mi sono sentito strano... Stare al tuo fianco,” prese fiato, era difficile parlare di quelle cose, “Ecco perché mi sono sentito male quando ho letto la lettera precedente, perché pensavo che tu credessi che non ti accettassi, o che…"

"In realtà, mi sono sempre sentito un idiota quando ero con te", confessò Seiya, interrompendolo, “Mi sono sempre sentito poca cosa in confronto a te. Sai, tu sei intelligente, io sono un idiota. Tu elegante, io no.”

"Non è così", ci tenne a chiarire Shiryu dopo aver riso di quelle affermazioni.

Si grattò la nuca, come se quel gesto potesse chiarire il mulinello nella sua testa.

"Comunque, l'anno scorso Babbo Natale mi ha regalato la tua amicizia", spiegò felicemente Seiya, “Pensavo di non poterla riavere indietro, ma poi…"

"Sì, dopo aver letto la lettera dell'anno scorso ... Mi sono sentito davvero in colpa e ho cercato di riavvicinarmi a te. E non me ne pento,” concluse con entusiasmo.

Ci fu un silenzio denso, interrotto da Seiya che, sedendosi di nuovo a terra, prese il suo bicchiere e lo sollevò. Shiryu ne seguì l'esempio per inerzia. Non avevano ancora fatto il brindisi.

"Allora..." mormorò Seiya, "Vieni a darmi il regalo di Natale."

"Te l'ho già dato, in parte... vuoi un altro bacio?"

“Be’... confesso che la lettera non era completa."

“Ah, sì?"

“No," negò il giovane, annuendo ripetutamente.

Quello che seguì in seguito fu il poscritto di quella lettera, scritto con inchiostro invisibile in quanto estremamente esplicito... 

Ma sfortunatamente questo fu anche il motivo del suo licenziamento, poiché la telecamera di sorveglianza era stata riparata il giorno prima.

Come Seiya si aspettava, i suoi capi non avevano spirito natalizio. Shiryu gli consigliò di far loro causa per discriminazione, ma la verità è che non era stato licenziato perché omosessuale, ma per non aver fatto il proprio lavoro.

Meglio così, tanto odiava il suo lavoro.

Babbo Natale aveva fatto il suo lavoro anche quell’anno.

Seiya, che aveva sempre avuto fede, era stato sul punto di perderla. Pur sapendo che per molti tali lettere erano vane o indirizzate a un mittente inesistente, quella volta erano arrivate a destinazione.

Non ha mai saputo come, o perché, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggeriva che i suoi desideri venissero ascoltati, e se avesse creduto nel Natale, se avesse mantenuto davvero lo spirito natalizio, il mondo avrebbe fatto in modo di esaudire le sue richieste.

Per Seiya quella tradizione ebbe inizio anni fa, quando un Natale chiese di trascorrerlo con sua sorella, e Babbo Natale (o chi per lui) glielo concesse.

Da allora non smise mai di scrivere lettere... ricevendo sempre una risposta.

E quell'anno non fece eccezione.

Come, quindi, far capire al testardo Pegaso che Babbo Natale non esisteva? Seiya difese strenuamente l'idea e continuò ad aspettarlo ogni anno, anche da vecchio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene sì, nell'anno del signore duemilaventi, dopo anni in cui ero riuscita a fare altro della mia vita che non fosse pensare 24/7 a questo anime, per colpa di Hikary ho:  
> 1\. maratonato tutto Saint Seiya classico. OAV inclusi  
> 2\. mannaggia, a questo giro voglio bene ai bronzini, anche e _soprattutto_ a Seiya  
> 3\. sto shippando Shiryu/Seiya come se ne andasse della mia vita
> 
> Google translate è magico e meraviglioso ed è migliorato così tanto da quando provavo ad usarlo anni fa. Ha fatto tutto il lavoro sporco per me, io ho solo riletto e sistemato, ho ri-tradotto alcune parti più colloquiali e dialoghi, ma quanto lavoro risparmiato (visto che sono scioperata come Mu nella prima saga delle 12 case, apprezzo sempre cose che facciano risparmiare tempo) (I'm so sorry, io voglio bene a Mu)


End file.
